disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle For the Everrealm
Battle For the Everrealm is a computer-animated musical comedy fantasy adventure film that acts as a pilot to the Upcoming television series The Everrealm Chronicles. The movie is a combined spinoff of Sofia the first and Elena of Avalor. It'll premiere August 5 2019 Summary Teenage Sofia and her friends unite in a race across the Everrealm to find the Element Gems before Former King Rodeghan and his Wicked Order of the Wands,use them to unleash cosmic chaos. Plot A Mysterious Crystal Master is Captured by Rodegan, and hiring other villains to collect the 6 Element Gems to make Make Bring Vor back to Life and rule the world. However Orion and Vega orders The Protectors to retrieve the Gems before Rodegen does.Slickwell and her Sister Ramona ransom Dunwiddie Village for a Gem.Sofa,Sabrina,Caleb and Cloud succeed in stopping them, But No Gem.How Ever They Discover What Rodegan Was Doing and Attends to Stop him,Sofia Gathers Her Friends on this Journey. Maya,Leena,Khalid,Dastan,Jastan,Rudy and Randor was able to Retrieve the Earth Gem from Mamanu in hakalo with help from Lani.Rohan,Zoey,Zeke,Kari,Desmond,Kara and Charles Retrieve the Water Gem from Baron Von Rocha in Merroway Cove with help by Oona,Marisa and Marzel.James,Caleb,Cloud,Hugo,Jason,Mason and Axel Retrieve the Fire Gem from Grimtrix in the Isle of Dragons with help by Sofia's Dragon Friends.Zandar,Shanti,Lakshmi,Clio,Kaldor and Leroy retrieve the Wind Gem from Omar at Tangu with help from Kazeem and the Sergent Fizz.Hildegard,Astrid, Vivian,Jade, Jun,Jin,Henry,Josiah,Julie,Eric and Jek Retrieve Ice Gem from Morgana at the Isle of Forever Frost with help by Lucinda,Lilly, Indigo,Lorna,Etheria,Flurry,Bridget and Giselle.Sofia,Sabrina,Amber,Bella,Stella,Shelia and Laura Retrieve the Thunder Gem and Rescue the Crystal Master from Carla in Vallestrella with help by The Jaquins. Back in Enchanica the Royal Family has been Captured by Fiero and Greylock Convince Sofia give them the Gems to Release them.Meanwhlie Fiero and Greylock arrive at Rodegan's Castle Where they were Defect by Sofia and her Friends.Fiero then reveals he manipulated everyone to use the Gem to Bring Hizzan back to Life and Destroy the Everrealm. Sofia and all her Friends Band together to defeat Zizzan in Khaldune.They were Able to Destroy Zizzan and Turn Fiero back to Stone.Rodegan and the Villains were able to Escape again.With all the Gems collected,Yolanda the Crystal Master (Who turns out to be the Mother of Prisma and Azurine) thanks the heroes.In Vallestrella Quita moz Tells King Roland that Everrealm War Has Began. Cast *Alyson Stoner as Princess Sofia,Princess Sabrina *Jennifer Lopez as Queen Elena *Catharine Taber as Princess Spheria *Meredith Salenger as Princess Sapphira *Grayson Hunter Goss as Prince Hugo *Freddie Prinze, Jr as Gabe Núñez *Danica Mckellar as Princess Amber *Vanassa Hudgens as Princess Isabel *Tania Gunadi as Princess Hildegard *Romi Dames as Princess Astrid *Taveeta Szymanowicz as Princess Clio *Scarlett Johansson as Naomi Turner *Yuri Lowenthal as Prince James *Wilmer Valderrama as Mateo de Alva *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Clancy Brown as Rodeghan *Rose Byrne as Misty the Sorceress *Julia Vera as Luisa Flores *Emiliano Diez as Francisco Flores *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer,Chief Zephyr, *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Tim Gunn as Baileywick the Castle Steward *Joe Nunez as Armando Gutierrez *Montserrat Hernandez as Cristina *Wayne Brady as Clover the Rabbit *Meghan Strange as Robin the Redbird *Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird *Chris Parnell as Migs *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna, Sugar Plum Fairy *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar, King Magnus *Barbara Dirickson as Miss Flora, Queen Cecily *Russi Taylor as Miss Fauna, Winifred the Wise *Tress MacNeille as Miss Merryweather *Zac Efron as Prince Axel *Rich Sommer as Daniel Turner *Julie Nathanson as Scarlett Turner *Keith Ferguson as Zuzo, Sir Bartleby, King Garrick, Baron Von Rocha *Artt Butler as Roberto Núñez *Alejandra Gollas as Blanca Núñez *Megan Mullally as Miss Nettle *Bonnie Hunt as Aunt Tilly (Duchess Matilda) *Florence Henderson as Grand Mum *Ana Ortiz as Rafa de Alva *André Sogliuzzo as King Verago *Anna Camp as Princess Ivy *Jessica DiCicco as Princess Vivian *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Rachael MacFarlane as Cordelia the Conjuror, Azurine *Jim Cummings as Wormwood the Raven, Goodwyn the Great, *Teala Dunn as Ruby Hanshaw *Alexis G. Zall as Jade *Brennan Mejia as Prince Zandar *Yoshi Sudarso as Prince Jin *Stephanie Sheh as Princess Jun *Clancy Brown as Constable Myles *Jennifer Hale as Violet, Suzette, Marcie *Zachary Gordon as Prince Desmond *Deven Mack as Prince Khalid *Libe Barer as Princess Leena *Jessica Rey as Queen Cora *Megan Hilty as Prisma, Princess Charlotte *Mae Whitman as Princess Bella *Haley Joel Osment as Prince Caleb, Prince Rohan *David Gullagher as Prince Lucas *Cristina Pucelli as Princess Stella, Princess Sheila *William Shewfelt as Prince Dastan, Prince Justan *Erica Lindbeck as Princess Laura *Hynden Walch as Princess Sara and Princess Kara *Cameron Bowenas Prince Jason, Prince Mason *Jesse McCartney as Hunter *Zoe Robins as Princess Shanti *Michael Donovan as King Gerald, King Taran *Yoshi Sudarso as Prince Henry, Prince Josiah *Jordi Webber as Prince Randor, Prince Kaldor *Robbie Raymond as Cloud, Zeke *John Mark Loudermilk as Charles *Peter Sudarso as Jek *Azim Rizk as Leonardo,Eric *Masasa Moyo as Julie *Nicole Oliver as Queen Amanda *Laura Bailey as Queen Vanessa *Thuy Trang as Hayley - Jek's mother *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Shane - Jek's father *Leslie Mann as Lisa - Hunter, Cloud and Zeke's mother *Rodrigo Santoro as Tino - Hunter, Cloud and Zeke's father *Roger Velasco as Ray - Leo's father *Jennifer Hale as Julia - Julie's mother *Patricia Ja Lee as Judy - Eric's mother *Archie Kao as Hiro - Eric's father *Lacey Chabert as Lucinda *Jonquil Goode as Lily *Erin Fitzgerald as Indigo *Romi Dames as Princess Zooey *Samantha Bee as Princess Maya *Anais Fairweather as Princess Oona *Rose Abdoo as Electra *Gabriel Oliva as Fernando *Sage Linder as Ciela *Julian Lombardi as Avión *Myles Erlick as Nico *Mario Lopez as Cruz *Diane Guerrero as Vestia *Rosie Perez as Dulce *Liam Mackie as as Mingo *Isaiah Peck as Zoom *Jessica Lord asEstrella *Cheech Marin as Quita Moz *Noël Wells as Marimonda *Trevor Devall as Sir Henley *Connor Wise as Prince Derek *Cary Elwes as Prince Roderick *Ginnifer Goodwin as Gwen *Katie Zieff as Calista *Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado *Grey DeLisle as Ash Delgado *Billy West as Grimtrix *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Chrysta *Colin Salmon as Orion *Ming-Na Wen as Vega *Kate Micucci as Galial *Khary Payton as Turon *David Sobolov as Garish *Laura Bailey as Etheria *Tara Strong as Flurry *Hynden Walchas Bridget *Andrew Rannells as Skye, Morris *Meredith Quill as Zinessa Recurring *Viola Davis as Helen Hanshaw *James Sie as Emperor Quon *G.K. Bowes as Empress Lin-Lin *Stephen Guarino as King Marcus *Kath Soucie as Queen Avery *Katherine Von Till as Queen Anya *Sean Schemmel as King Nasir, King Habib *Nika Futterman as Queen Farnaz *Shari Belafonte as Queen Tessa *Michael Leon Wooley as King Oberlyn *Jodi Benson as Queen Emmaline *Masasa Moyo as Princess Kari *Kelsey Chow as Princess Lani *Taissa Farmiga as Princess Lakshmi *Kevin Michael Richardson as King Kamea, *Monica Richardson as Queen Halia *Fritz Sperberg as King Philip *Jamie Denbo as Queen Everly *Mick Wingert as King Henrick *Aalok Mehta as Raja Vijay *Laraine Newman as Marla *Mitchell Whitfield as Greylock the Grand *Tom Bromhead as Sir Maxwell *Robin Atkin Downes as Chef Andre *Gaby Mareno as Marlena *Odette Annable as Marisol *Robert Pine as Octavio *Rosario Dawson as Daria *Richard Steven Horvitz as Ocho *Prince Royce as Prince Marzel *Gina Rodriguez as Princess Marisa *Edward James Olmos as King Pescoro *Rita Moreno as Queen Camila *Marsai Martin as Princess Caterina *George Takei as King Toshi *Echo Kellum as King Joaquín *Jeff Bennett as King Lars *Aasif Mandvi as King Raja *Angelique Perrin as Mamanu *Christian Borle as Slickwell *Catherine O'Hara as Morgana